Before The Games
by izzie551
Summary: A one shot of Haymitch and other mentors catching up on their tributes before the games start and Haymitch reveals how close to home one is


A one-shot of the mentors chat before the 74th Hunger games

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The victors had an unspoken rule not to talk about their tributes in detail until after they get into the arena and even then they are careful about to whom and what they say. The careers district 1 and 2 and sometimes 4 depending on who is mentoring that year in one group and the other, district 3-12 in the other group. Haymitch, Chaff, Seeder, Johanna, Finnick ,Mags Wiress and Beetee were all good friends and it was now time for them to compare notes on their tributes before the 74th Hunger Games began.

"So who are we watching out for this year" Haymitch said as the mentors sat down in a seclude corner of the mentors viewing room

"Well both from 1 and 2" Finnick said and the others nodded " And Chaff your boy and of course your girl on fire Haymitch , they both got double digit training score and so did both from two"

"Yes , Haymitch , the game's first eleven what did your girl do" Beetee asked. The mentors tended not to use the names of the tributes instead their district number and girl and boy

"Her weapon may have ended up in the game-makers viewing box " Haymitch said with a laugh " and then she said thank you for your consideration as she left , Effie said the score was probably Snow's way of trying to put a target on her back , you know how he hates thing he can't control"

"Well she sure has made an impression on the Capitol " Seeder said and the others nodded and they started talking about the tributes starting with district 3

"Haymitch, your turn" Johanna said and Haymitch filled up this glass and took a deep breath.

"What do you wanna know? "he asked

"Rich or poor" Johanna replied

"He is the baker's youngest son, not to rich but they have more money than most and her, her father died in the mines so they don't have much and that was her younger sister she volunteered for"

"The love story is that real" Wiress asked

"oh he is very much in love with her , since he was five and his father dated her mother before she met her coal miner , so it's a bit complicated , he said her best friend is a boy " Haymitch replied

"Well shit" Chaff said

"I know 12 is small, did you know any of them " Finnick asked

"Yeah, you could say that Finn" Haymitch "she more than he, to be honest she is a bit too close to home for me actually, not that I let her know that"

"What do you mean "Seeder asked

"her token , did you see it? " Haymitch asked

"A mockingjay pin right" Chaff said

"Yeah but not just any mockingjay pin, its Maysilee Donner pins, she is friends with her niece" Haymitch said "and her mother was friends with both Maysilee and Danni"

"Danni as in….." Chaff said

"Yep the very same" Haymitch said

"Does she know" Chaff asked

"Nope" Haymitch replied "not a clue"

"Danni was your girlfriend right?" Finnick said and Haymitch nodded

"So I guess we all know who you are backing then" Johanna said

"I still like him better, she tried to stab me with a butter knife before I had my morning drink" Haymitch said "but even his family think she has a better shot than him"

"Shit they said that to him" Seeder said

"Sure did, before he left, they said district 12 may finally have another victor and they were not talking about him"

"Fuck that's messed up" Johanna said "why"

"She has been hunting for fresh game since childhood, the peacekeeper even buy her game, and she hits the squirrel right between the eyes with her bow and arrow"

"Bow and arrow, my tribute never mentioned a bow and arrow" Finnick said

"That's because I told her to save that for the training score session" Haymitch said "she aimed her arrow at the apple in the pigs mouth when Seneca and the other ignored her"

"Girl on fire has some game" Johanna said "I wonder if I can steal her stylist from her , mine sucks bad"

"My girl likes her" Seeder said quietly

"Pity she didn't have older sister to volunteer" Chaff said

"The tributes are in the tubes, if you ladies are finished your gossip session" Brutus said

"Yeah you ready to see another career win the games , I know my tributes are pissed that they got out scored or matched in score so 11 and 12 better watch out they are first on the kill list " Enobaria said

"Yeah Enobaria you must be proud of your tributes, killing a 12 year girl is top of their lists, sounds just wonderful" Johanna said

"Well someone has to do it so Finnick over here get to keep his record as youngest victor" Cashmere said as the mentor took their seats in front of the screens.

"10..9…8.." come from the sound systems and the mentors put their game faces on.

**Hope you enjoyed and of course any mistakes are my own and so let me know what you think**


End file.
